This invention relates to liposomal complex of human calcitonin gene-related peptide (liposomal hCGRP) composition and the preparation of the same, in particular to a product obtained by combining phospholipid and hCGRP.
Human .alpha.-type calcitonin gene-related peptide (hCGRP) is an endogenous neuromodulator and is the most potent vasodilator known to date. Its a marketable product which can be purchased throughout the world. However, hCGRP, as shown in other peptides, is unstable in storage (in vitro, aqueous solution) and circulation (in vivo) with half-life of 9-12 min, and it is difficult to use such peptide as a drug for clinical application.
The object of the invention is to provide a liposomal hCGRP which can be used as a clinical drug, and to provide a method of production whereby novel phospholipids are associated with hCGRP to obtain a very stable and effective product This liposomal hCGRP can release hCGRP gradually from the liposome to achieve a long-term effect with half-life of 72 min in vivo, which can be effective to prevent and cure cardiovascular diseases.